Tu admirador secreto
by maxhika
Summary: Akane está recibiendo mensajes muy hermosos de un admirador secreto, al principio le hace mucha ilusión pero después se torna algo misterioso e incluso llega a sentir miedo. Ranma por su parte siente que alguien le quiere quitar a su prometida y se pondrá celoso al leer lo que le escriben. Una regalo especial para la bella gente que le gusta esta pareja, dedicado con mucho cariño.
**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

 **Tu admirador secreto**

* * *

Akane leyó varias veces la nota que encontró en su casillero, tantas, que, se lo grabó y no podía sacarse aquellas palabras de su mente. Durante la clase no paraba de leer mentalmente la nota, cosa que de pronto le causó una sonrisa boba. Miró al pizarrón sólo para que el maestro pensara que estaba poniendo atención, con tal de que no le hiciera ir a resolver la ecuación de tercer grado. Se preguntaba una y otra vez quien le había dejado la nota en su casillero, le gustó lo escrito en él y le causaba mucha curiosidad averiguar de quien se trataba, lástima que firmaba como: _Tu admirador secreto_.

Ese admirador secreto tenía una bella caligrafía y una ortografía impecable, era como si usara un molde, pero dejando eso, las palabras eran simplemente un suspiro enamorado. Discretamente volteó a ver a Ranma que se notaba muy concentrado, sin pestañear observando como el maestro resolvía la ecuación, parecía estar apretándose los sesos para lograr captarle, hasta sudaba el pobre. Sonrió, Ranma no gozaba de tan bella letra, lo sabía a la perfección, por una vez que le pidió los apuntes de historia y se tardó más en tratar de descifrar lo escrito, además de haber encontrado unos errores ortográficos de miedo, cosa que le valió una reprimenda que ella le dio. Soltó un ligero suspiro, imperceptible para los demás. Recordó las cartas que a veces le enviaba su amigo Ryoga, la última le informaba que se encontraba en Hiroshima, él sí tenía una bonita letra y buena ortografía, pero definitivamente, la letra plasmada en la nota que encontró en su casillero, no era la de Ryoga. Kuno, resopló, él no pondría ésas palabras y su letra no era ésa. Entonces, ¿quién era su admirador secreto? Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros de clases, ninguno le parecía sospechoso. Descartó la idea de que se trataba de un error y que el mensaje iba dirigido a otra compañera, sin embargo, el mensaje iba directamente dirigido a ella.

« _Akane Tendo._

 _Tus ojos son como la entrada al paraíso, invitándome a perderme sin miedo. Me quedaría embelesado por horas sólo viendo como brillan tus ojos y jamás me cansaría, porque simplemente, son bellísimos._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Tu admirador secreto_ »

Soltó otro suspiro. No es que fuera fácil embaucarla con palabras bonitas, pero es que había algo ahí que le agitó el corazón y la mente. Eran palabras que le hacían sentir bien.

No se dio cuenta cuando la clase terminó, hasta que su amiga se plantó frente a ella, quejándose del próximo examen que tendrían, a pesar de que el maestro apenas iba empezando con el tema.

—¿Eh? —Akane reaccionó a los pocos segundos, apenas escuchando la parte de que el maestro era amargado—. ¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió, distraídamente.

—¿No me escuchaste? —interrogó con aire ofendido, Sayuri.

Akane mostró una sonrisa nerviosa y negó con la cabeza, inocentemente.

—Ya decía yo que andabas algo distraída durante la clase, tuviste suerte de que el profesor no se diera cuenta —comentó Yuka, entonces.

—Bueno es que… —la peliazul dudó en decirles a sus amigas respecto al mensaje, qué tal si luego empezaban a señalar a los chicos y seguramente querrían aventurarse a investigar quién era el famoso admirador secreto.

Se tomó unos instantes, pensándolo bien, mirando a sus amigas aglomeradas alrededor de su silla, observándola detalladamente. Apretó los labios para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación. No tuvo que decir nada, simplemente les mostró la nota.

—¡Ay pero que bonito, Akane! —exclamó Hiroko llevándose las manos a la boca, notablemente emocionada.

—¿Quién te lo escribió? —preguntó Asami, interesada.

—¿No es obvio? ¿Quién más podría hacerlo? Su prometido, sin duda alguna —contestó Sayuri que inevitablemente volteó a ver a donde se encontraba Ranma con sus amigos.

—¿Yo qué? —escuchó Ranma, que giró atraído por la curiosidad, viendo a las chicas que reían en complicidad mientras lo miraban.

—Qué tú le escribiste esto a Akane —indicó Yuka yendo al encuentro del joven Saotome y enseñarle la nota.

Akane se puso derechita, atenta a la reacción de Ranma ¿había sido él quien le dejó la nota? Esperaría que cara pondría, si se ponía algo nervioso, ruborizado, miraba hacia otra parte y empezaba a rascarse la cabeza, sin titubeo señalaría a su prometido como su admirador secreto y eso la haría muy feliz.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, le echó una mirada rápida a Akane y luego volvió su atención hacia la nota.

—¡Qué va!, yo no fui —respondió al cabo de un rato, regresándole la nota a Yuka, pero sin mirarla, con los ojos cerrados y orgulloso—. Yo no le escribiría algo tan cursi a una chica tan violenta como ella.

La mirada de Ranma era taladrante y marcada de algo que Akane desconoció, ella no se quedó atrás, también lo miró con coraje y a punto estuvo de levantarse de su silla e ir a darle un golpe para que con motivo le dijera chica violenta. Lo vio darse la media vuelta, indignado y prefirió salir del salón.

Yuka regresó, desconcertada por la actitud de Ranma.

—Parece que se puso celoso, eso indica que él no fue quien te escribió la nota —sentenció la muchacha, entregándole el papel a Akane.

—Qué más da, a ese tonto no le da la cabeza para escribir así de bien —respondió con tono agrio la muchacha de pelo corto, tomó la nota que Yuka le dio y la hizo bolita, lanzándola directamente al bote de basura.

Sus amigas miraron con cierto temor a Akane, su actitud describía que estaba molesta, mejor se hicieron a un lado y la dejaron en paz, no fuera a ser que su amiga por desquite, les proporcionara un bofetón a cada una de ellas, y es que de alguna manera, habían metido la pata. Lo mejor hubiera sido mantenerse calladas a que Ranma hubiera dicho algo así de grosero, sabían perfectamente que había lastimado a Akane, aunque ella tratara de ocultarlo.

* * *

Ranma caminaba a grandes zancadas, lo bueno es que había sido la última clase y se quedó un rato con sus amigos para acordar una partida de futbol el próximo fin de semana. Estaba de mal humor. Se grabó perfectamente las palabras que le habían escrito a Akane. Le reventaba la cabeza y se le nubló la mente. El simple hecho de pensar de quién se había atrevido a escribirle a su prometida. Dio un saltó para quedar sobre uno de los tejados. Observó la ciudad. No podía mentirse así mismo, el hecho de leer ésa nota le removió y sintió que se le contraían los intestinos de puro coraje.

Respiró hondo cinco veces para controlarse, no podía estar celoso, ¿quién podría estar interesado en ésa chica tan poco femenina y de carácter de los mil diablos? ¡Sólo un loco! Vio a detalle la letra, no era de Ryoga, la conocía muy bien, había interceptado unas cuantas cartas que su viejo rival enviaba a Akane, donde de algún modo, se atrevía a confesar (de forma muy discreta) su amor por Akane, y que jamás llegaron a manos de su prometida gracias a él. La letra de Kuno estaba descartada, era demasiado egocéntrico como para no firmar con su nombre. Gosunkugi era su único sospechoso, desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba enamorado de Akane y hacía cualquier cosa de ocultismo para tratar de ganársela, aunque nunca tenían los resultados que esperaba; de él no conocía la letra, así que mañana a primera hora, se sentaría junto a él y observaría su forma de escribir. Apretó los puños con fuerza, por lo que pudo distinguir, es que a Akane le agradó recibir la nota. Encontraría al dichoso Admirador Secreto y le haría entender que no tenía ningún derecho de estar rondando a su Akane.

* * *

Akane llegó a la casa, malhumorada por la forma en que Ranma reaccionó, definitivamente no había sido él, pero no había necesidad de que la insultara. Anunció su llegada a la casa mientras se descalzaba los zapatos y los colocaba a un lado de la puerta, iba a tomar las chanclas que Kasumi siempre ponía, visualizó que debajo del tapete sobresalía la punta de un papel. Lo tomó y lo leyó, sorprendida de que se tratara de otra nota de su admirador secreto.

 _«Akane Tendo._

 _Eres el ángel más hermoso de todos, tu rostro irradia una nobleza y bondad que pocos poseen, tu luz ilumina mi vida con sólo mirarte, eres el centro de mi existencia._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Tu admirador secreto.»_

Había algo en ésas palabras, una mezcla de magia, sinceridad, algo que no podía explicar claramente, pero que extrañamente le daban una punzada de emoción en su cuerpo que la hacían sonreír.

Parecía que su admirador secreto tenía bien planeado donde debía encontrar sus notas. Estaba emocionada, pero de pronto le asaltó el miedo, ¿qué tal si se trataba de un loco obsesivo? De inmediato dio la media vuelta y miró a detalle la casa, por sí se encontraba oculto en algún lugar. Mejor terminó de meterse a la casa y cerrar la puerta. Subió rápida los escalones para ir a su habitación, se dirigió a la ventana y la cerró, un poco más tranquila y con la paranoia fuera de su cabeza, se dejó caer sobre su cama, leyó la nota, esa letra impecable y bella le atraía.

La duda de quién era su admirador secreto la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

* * *

El chico de la trenza llegó a la casa, anunció su llegada, pero no hubo contestación, mejor así, fue a la cocina a ver que picaba mientras la comida estuviera lista. Subió para ir a dejar su maletín, iba pasando por el cuarto de Akane y estaba abierto, sin ella dentro, seguro se había ido al dojo a practicar un poco, le llamó la atención la notita sobre la cama. Imaginándose de qué podía ser eso, y muerto de la curiosidad, queriendo y no queriendo, se fue acercando, a paso vacilante hacia la cama, colocando sus manos tras la espalda, antes de tomar el papelito echó un vistazo rápido hacia la puerta por si Akane u otra persona se aparecía. Tomó la notita y lo leyó a una velocidad que le impresionó a él mismo. Una vena en la sien se le dibujó, ese Admirador Secreto estaba hecho un remolino por Akane. Torció la boca y a nada estuvo de hacer una bolita de papel con la nota, pero tuvo que contenerse o de inmediato se darían cuenta que fue él quien se deshizo del mensaje. Dejó el papel un poco arrugado de nuevo en el sitio donde lo encontró y se marchó del cuarto de Akane.

* * *

La hora de la comida pasó por un momento tenso entre Akane y Ranma, ambos se miraban con molestia y se volteaban la cara para no verse. Akane terminó de comer y de inmediato se puso de pie, marchándose del comedor.

* * *

Akane enarcó una ceja al ver sobre su butaca otra nota, la desdobló y leyó rápida. No había nadie en el salón, de hecho, había sido de las primeras en llegar a la escuela, y la primera en su salón. Estaba sorprendida, ¿a qué hora le habían dejado ése mensaje? Dejó su maletín al lado de la silla, recargado y ella se sentó, para leer con más detenimiento la nota. La letra era inmaculada, precisa y hermosa, lo que estaba escrito era un deleite a sus pupilas.

 _«Akane Tendo._

 _Si tu preciosa sonrisa matara, de por hecho que desde hace mucho, yo ya estaría muerto de puro gozo, pero valdría la pena morir por verte sonreír. Es encantadora que me cautiva. Nunca dejes de sonreír, por favor, o ése día moriré de dolor por no verte más con ésa bella sonrisa._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Tu admirador secreto.»_

Inevitablemente, sonrió de nuevo, cautivada por las palabras. Ese admirador secreto era muy dulce, quería conocerlo y agradecerle personalmente por hacerla sentirse bien.

Ranma entró tempestivamente, la observó y de inmediato vio la nota en la mano de su prometida, en un salto, estaba al lado de ella, quitándole la nota.

—¡Oye, eso no es tuyo! —reclamó Akane, levantándose bruscamente de la butaca que la tiró, pero Ranma dio un saltó para alejarse de ella.

El chico de la trenza leyó la nota, torció la boca, molesto por el atrevimiento de ése admirador secreto. Fingió que aquello no le importaba.

—Va, que boberías escribe el tipo, seguro está que echa tuercas por las orejas como para escribirte a ti. A lo mejor no te conoce del todo bien —soltó con aire irritado, pero disfrazado de burla.

—Bueno, sí eso te parece a ti, no tiene que importante que alguien me escriba cosas lindas, ya que tú jamás te atreverías —contestó Akane, quedando frente a su prometido y trató de arrebatarle la nota.

—Claro que sí, sólo que tú no eres la adecuada para escribirle cosas lindas —respondió el chico, con la nota bien en alto para que Akane no lo alcanzara.

Akane abrió los ojos y pestañeó tres veces, dolida por el comentario y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Entiendo, seguro se las escribirías a Shampoo o Ukyo… —Akane bajó la cabeza a tal punto que su flequillo cubrió sus ojos.

—Eh, no… no, eso no quería decir… —se apresuró a decir Ranma, consciente del daño que le había hecho a Akane. Se había portado como un verdadero idiota—. Akane…

—¡Eres un imbécil, Ranma! —gritó Akane, soltándole un golpe a Ranma, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared y de paso, derrumbarla.

La nota estaba cayendo en el aire, y Akane lo tomó. No iba a soportar estar ahí y que la vieran llorar. Sólo fue a su asiento para agarrar su maletín e irse del salón.

* * *

Corrió hasta salir de la preparatoria. Llegó a un pequeño local donde vendían antigüedades, ahí se recargó en la pared, resollando por todo lo que había corrido. Lo único que quiso fue alejarse de Ranma y de todos los curiosos. Desplegó la nota que llevaba en la mano, arrugada y fuertemente apretada. La leyó. Sonreír, en ése momento no tenía ningún animo de hacerlo, estaba herida por las palabras de Ranma. No podía creer que le afectaran tanto. Se quitó las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos. Entraría a esa tiendita para distraerse un rato y ver que encontraba.

El olor a viejo de inmediato invadió su nariz apenas había abierto la puerta, un muchacho bastante atractivo le dio la bienvenida cortésmente y le dijo que se viera en total libertad de explorar la tienda, que si necesitaba algo en específico que le preguntara. Akane agradeció el amable gesto y luego empezó a mirar las cosas que ahí ofrecían. Libros viejos de portadas gastadas y hojas amarillentas y separadas, sacó uno para ojearlo, pero estaban en alemán, lo que le hacía volver a ponerlo en la estantería con sumo cuidado, no fuera que terminara rompiéndose y tener que pagarlo y quien sabe cuánto dinero le iba a costar. Miró una antigua balanza pequeña muy curiosa de plata y en ella su reflejo. Recorrió la tienda con la mirada, encontrando muchas curiosidades de hace muchos años que seguro en aquel tiempo eran de primera necesidad para la gente acaudalada. Se le hizo una reverenda grosería andar tocando sin comprar nada, así que se decidió por una pequeña estatuilla en forma de tigre color negro, a lo mejor no le iba a salir tan caro.

—Son dos mil trecientos yens —dijo el amable chico.

—¿Eh? —Akane abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el exorbitante precio que tenía aquella figurilla—. Bueno, ¿tendrá algo menos costoso? La verdad es que no traigo mucho dinero —dijo, honestamente.

—No se preocupe si no compra nada señorita, por ver no se paga —comentó el chico, mirándola.

—Pero es que…

—No hay cuidado, puede volver otro día, o si prefiere, le puedo hacer un apartado con quinientos yens, con un periodo máximo de quince días para pagar la diferencia, ¿qué le parece? —propuso el muchacho.

—Bastante bueno —Akane extrajo su cartera de su maletín y sacó el dinero—. En quince días vuelvo por mi estatuilla —le sonrió al chico con amabilidad.

—Si me vuelve a sonreír de esa manera, creo que terminaré obsequiándole la estatuilla, permítame decirle que tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa —dijo el joven.

Akane se quedó estática al escuchar al chico, tenía una voz melodiosa, no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a ver que el muchacho escribía la nota del apartado.

—Gracias —atinó a decir la muchacha, tomando la nota.

—Hasta pronto —contestó el encargado de la tienda.

La peliazul salió rapidísimo de la tienda y miró la nota de apartado. La letra era igualita a la de las notas recibidas, era preciosa, por reacción pura miró por encima de sus hombros, el chico era guapo de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, estaba envolviendo la estatuilla con suma delicadeza para meterla en una cajita que ya tenía la copia de la nota de apartado. ¿Sería él su admirador secreto? Sacó la otra nota que le habían dejado sobre su butaca y comparó la letra con la de la nota de apartado. Era la misma, no había duda alguna. El chico de la tienda de antigüedades eras su admirador secreto. Se vio tentada en regresar y preguntarle directamente al joven sí era él quien le estaba mandando notas, y cómo es que había conseguido su dirección y sabía exactamente cuál era su casillero y su butaca en la escuela Furinkan, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? Si ella en su vida lo había visto. Pero al tiempo, le daba terror, a lo mejor ese muchacho no era tan simpático como lo aparentaba y se trataba de un acosador o peor, un asesino serial como los de las películas de terror que a Nabiki le encantaba ver. Tragó saliva duro, lo mejor es que se alejara de la tienda de antigüedades antes de que el chico saliera y la metiera sin su consentimiento.

Apretó el paso, no le importaba perder quinientos yens mientras que su seguridad estuviera primero. Se alejó rápidamente de ahí, llegando a un pequeño parque, estaba prácticamente vacío, era una hora muerta, la mayoría de la gente estaba en la escuela o en sus trabajos. Estaba bien así, le daría tiempo de pensar, pero antes miró a su alrededor, esperando que el chico de la tienda no la hubiese seguido.

Tenía un conflicto interno, una parte le dictaba hablar con ése joven y saber cómo es que sabía de ella tantas cosas y porqué le mandaba esas notas; pero la otra parte le decía que debía ser cautelosa y mejor mantenerse alejada de ése chico.

Se inclinó a tal punto que estaba a escasos centímetros de sus muslos, colocó sus codos sobre ellos, empezó a agitarse el cabello, no sabía qué hacer. La presencia de alguien hizo que alzara la vista, se trataba de Ranma que estaba frente a ella.

—Akane —dijo, ladeando la cabeza para evitar mirarla, se rascó la mejilla derecha con el dedo índice—. Lamento haberme comportado así hace rato.

—Te comportaste como un verdadero cretino —contestó Akane, de inmediato frunció el entrecejo.

—Lo sé —Ranma la miró con sinceridad.

Akane se extrañó tanto, enarcó la ceja izquierda, se le hacía sumamente raro que Ranma lo admitiera así de fácil, siempre salía con otro montón de sandeces, pero esta vez lo hizo directamente. Estaba por decirle algo, sin embargo, tras de Ranma salió un globo blanco flotando. Se sorprendió, seguro Ranma se lo traía como bandera de la paz.

—No te hubieras molestado —Akane se levantó para coger el globo.

Ahora el que se notaba extrañado era Ranma y más cuando Akane pasó su mano tras de su oreja y atrajo un globo.

En la punta del listón que sujetaba el globo, había otra notita.

 _«Akane Tendo._

 _A pesar de que las lágrimas se empeñan en ocultar la belleza de tus ojos, estos no pierden la luz que transmiten y que me hacen sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo por el simple hecho de admirarlos, sin embargo, verte llorar, entristece mi alma que hace llorar mi corazón, por favor, no llores más, o cada lagrima será un aliento mío que se escapa de mi ser hasta morir._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Tu admirador secreto.»_

La chica empalideció, echó un vistazo, le empezaba a causar repelús todo eso. Ese chico parecía que la vigilaba con tanta devoción que le daba el más escalofriante de los miedos.

Dobló la hoja y se dio la media vuelta. Mejor hablar con ése chico obsesionado antes y de ser necesario, le dejaría bien claro que se olvidara de ella, por las buenas o por las malas, pero se encargaría de convencerlo para que dejara de mandarle semejantes notas. Sin decir nada empezó a caminar directo hacia esa tienda de antigüedades, apretando con fuerza la nota.

Ranma se quedó parado sólo unos segundos, asimilando la reacción de Akane, para nada se veía que le había causado gracia lo escrito en la nota, que, por cierto, no tuvo oportunidad de leerla. Reaccionó y corriendo le dio alcance a Akane.

* * *

Llegaron a la tienda de antigüedades y Ranma se acordó que la había visitado la semana pasada.

—Yo ya vine aquí —comentó Ranma, tranquilo.

—¿Ah sí? —Akane no le importaba, sólo quería hablar con ése chico.

Entraron a la tienda y el joven les dio la bienvenida cálidamente.

—Qué rápido ha vuelto por su estatuilla —dijo el chico al ver a Akane.

—No he venido por ella, quiero que me expliques esto —Akane dejó la nota sobre el mostrador con un fuerte golpe.

El chico tomó la nota y la leyó con calma, mostró una linda sonrisa.

—Vaya señorita, quien le ha escrito esto se nota que está profundamente enamorado de usted —el muchacho le echó una mirada cómplice a Ranma quien retrocedió un paso, apenado—. Te he visto antes, ¿no fuiste tú el que vino la semana pasada por un té? —lo señaló.

—Sí —respondió Ranma.

Akane volteó a ver a su prometido, no se veía nada contenta, no quería que le echaran a perder su momento para aclarar lo del admirador secreto.

—Es que me cuesta mucho concentrarme en matemáticas y vine aquí a ver si de casualidad tenían algo que me ayudara para la concentración —confesó Ranma ante la mirada inquisidora de Akane.

—Es verdad, mi tío te la dio, ¿qué tal te ha funcionado? —le preguntó el dependiente.

—A ser sincero, no me ha ayudado en nada —respondió Ranma que miró hacia el techo como haciendo memoria—. Deberían hacerme una devolución de mi dinero —inquirió, poniendo las dos manos sobre el mostrador.

—¿En serio? Vaya, pero sí es muy efectivo… déjame ver, ¿de casualidad traes el nombre del té? —pidió el chico.

Akane empezaba a desesperarse, el muchacho no le prestaba la mínima atención y se hacía muy bien el desentendido respecto al tema del admirador secreto.

—Creo que sí —Ranma buscó en su bolsillo y traía el saquito del té, se lo entregó al joven del mostrador.

El chico se puso un monóculo de aumento y examinó el sobrecito, lo abrió y extrajo las hierbas, colocándolas sobre la nota del admirador secreto.

—Disculpa, mi tío se equivocó. Este té sirve para revelar tus sentimientos más puros y escribir con tu mejor letra, así tengas una letra horrible, ayuda muchísimo a tu caligrafía —sonrió el muchacho y le dio la nota y un bolígrafo—. Escribe y verás.

—¿Eh? —Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, sin embargo, tomó el bolígrafo y escribió su nombre en el papel. Su letra era hermosa.

Akane tenía los ojos desorbitados al descubrir que la letra de Ranma era preciosa, igual al de las notas que había recibido de su admirador secreto.

—Lo que pasa, es que suele escribir igual a la letra más bella que le ha parecido, supongo que mi letra te gustó y por eso es muy parecida a la mía. Pon «Tu admirador secreto» —explicó el chico mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice.

Ranma, aunque impresionado, lo hizo.

Akane observó a Ranma, sorprendida. Su admirador secreto era nada más y nada menos que Ranma.

—¿Pero…? —no encontraba mucho sentido a eso.

—Ah sí, es que tiene un pequeño defecto —admitió el chico que mostró una bellísima sonrisa—. Que lo que escribe se le olvida rápidamente y no da crédito que él haya escrito algo así y que esa sea su letra.

—Eso tiene sentido —farfulló la peliazul, entendiendo.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿me das el té que si me ayuda a concentrarme? Pronto tendré un duro examen de matemáticas —pidió Ranma, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Por supuesto —el chico se dio la media vuelta para ir al estante que estaba a unos metros.

—Creo que no será necesario, Ranma —Akane le puso su mano sobre la mano de Ranma, obligándolo a que el volteara a verla—. Yo te ayudaré a estudiar con mucho gusto.

—¿En serio? —Ranma se puso colorado al ver esa linda sonrisa que ella le dedicó.

—Sí, pero sigue tomando ése té… no me importa que olvides que fuiste tú, pero si revela tus sentimientos más puros, y escribes esas cosas tan lindas, no me molesta en lo absoluto que tú seas mi admirador secreto. Tonto —Akane se puso de puntitas y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—La verdad, es que a la única que le escribiría cosas lindas, sería a ti —contestó Ranma.

El chico llegó con el té correcto, pero para su sorpresa, los dos chicos ya no estaban.

—Supongo que no le importa reprobar —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola gente bellísima de Fanfiction.**

He hecho este one shot exclusivamente para ustedes, mis lectores preferidos y a quienes quiero muchísimo, de corazón espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, además de que es un día que sólo se repite cada cuatro años, por eso es muy especial, se los dedico con muchísimo cariño :D

De antemano les agradezco los comentarios que dejen de la historia y si lo ponen en favoritos, que mejor n.n Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo y comentarlo. Son el sol y la luna que ilumina mi día y mi noche.

 **¡G*R*A*C*I*A*S!**


End file.
